Mirage
'MIRAGE' 'I: HISTORY' Mirage, originally known as Miri, was one of the Marionettes, a trio of artificial humanoid robots created by Dr. Albrecht Gora for Omnicorp systems at their Ganymede research facility. Created after the creation of their prototype, Valcuria, the trio of Marionettes represented Gora's refined test type. Designed to be top of the line artificial physical companionship for long-haul space voyages and other roles, the Marionettes were created with an eye towards being as perfect a simulation of a human female as it was possible to be. They possessed skin temperature, perspiration, and could even generate epidermal responses to changes in ambient temperature. Despite this, physically and mentally they worked at six times the speed of an average human, making them far too dangerous for mass production at their current specifications. With this in mind, Omnicorp engaged Dr. Natas Reficul to analyze the late Dr. Gora's work and see if a more tractable version of Gora's machine could be devised. While Reficul intended to take the Marionettes for his own work, Kienan Ademetria, who infiltrated the Ganymede facility with the intention of destroying the Marionettes, would prevent him from doing so. However, upon meeting them, Kienan would spare their lives and took them with him, whereupon they became permanent members of his crew and Kienan's bodyguards. Each of the three Marionettes would take new names, and Mary took the name "Mirage." Her choice of name would be eerily prophetic, as she would later install within her systems the Shroud Unit, which has given her the ability to make herself invisible. Of the three Marionettes, Mirage is far more upbeat, cheerful, and altogether more human-like than her "sisters," and has even cultivated (or successfully simulated) a sense of humour. Mirage has served Kienan well in many different missions, including their battle with Valcuria, rescuing him from Warlord Algrim, defeating the renegade Haxan known as Jaevin and securing the means to restore Jayla-2 to a kind of sentience. The story is ongoing. 'II: FIGHTING STYLE' Mirage's combat strategy is primarily to hit and run. Typically, Mirage functions as an advance scout or point man when working in concert with Kienan and Vain. Mirage usually will observe the enemy without attracting attention by engaging her Shroud Unit, or suddenly appearing in front of enemy forces, harass them and force them to give chase, thus drawing them away from Kienan or towards Vain, who will typically eliminate them with her heavier firepower. In hand to hand combat, Mirage will typically focus more on not being hit than hitting her opponent, as she prefers to use their blinding speed against them, then punish mistakes and misjudgments brought on by fatigue. However, one-on-one combat with Mirage is very rare, as she prefers to work in concert with Kienan or Vain. 'III: WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT' Mirage typically employs two Marcotte submachine guns as her primary weapons. The guns typically fire up to 100 plasma shots at normal power at a rate of two shots per second. The yield can be increased, but at a cost--45 slower-moving shots at one shot per second. Mirage generally uses her firepower as a distraction, preferring to de-shroud, let loose a volley of firepower, and run. Perhaps Mirage's most unique piece of equipment is the Shroud Unit, a one-of-a-kind piece of technology acquired through means as yet unrevealed. Installed within Mirage's body, the Shroud creates a perfect invisibility field, rendering her completely invisible to the naked eye, and blinding all but the most sensitive scanners. Unlike Silhouette's optic-prisim suit, Mirage is able to run and move freely without sacrificing the integrity of her Shroud, as this unit does no generate the typical tell-tale signs of artificial invisibility like motion ghosting and shading errors. Category:Marionettes Category:Allies of Kienan Ademetria Category:Characters